mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Spirited Pearls
"The Spirited Pearls" is part 2 of episode 25. It first aired on June 12, 2010. Premise After a bunch of random pearls they found a day earlier goes missing, the trio with Lilly believe that the Ghost of Lady Crabtree have come to reclaim them. Summary Mrs. and Mr. Hedgehog are talking when Alfred, Lilly, Camille and Milo comes in with the trunk they found up in the attic. Mrs. Hedgehog explains to them that it was an inheritance she received from her Aunt, Lady Crabtree. She mentions that despite her usual behavior and name, she did have a nice side, too. The four children look inside and they overlook them as Mrs. Hedgehog leaves with Mr. Hedgehog to go and prepare lunch. As Camille resumes exploring the trunk she finds a couple of pearls, Alfred and Milo look too and find a few more. Soon Alfred gets an idea to take the pearls so that they can make a necklace for his mom. Lilly wants to be the one to give the necklace to their mother, which he agrees to and they head to his bedroom. Alfred then notices a lack of holes on the pearls and he asks how one could possibly thread them when Milo suddenly gets bit by a mosquito! Alfred mentions that Lilly accidentally left a door open and his room filled up with mosquito. He informs their dad that they still have a bunch in his room shortly after. That following morning, Alfred awakens to see the missing pearls! He rushes to find Lilly and sees her in the dining room/kitchen at the breakfast table. He tries to ask her about it in a discrete manner, to make sure their parents can't find out what they are doing, but Lilly coldly reminds him it was his job to watch them. So she didn't touch them. They quickly silence themselves, and later Alfred contacts Milo and Camille and explains what happened. They come back to his place to examine his room and they quickly roll out the idea of a thief coming into the room to steal them. Milo then sneezes and the group notes a lack of prints by the window on the shelf, so a thief couldn't have come through the window either. They suddenly notice something on the bed and look to only see Lilly, who had fallen asleep there sometime earlier. Alfred checks to see if the pearls may have fell when Camille notices small markings in the dust near the window. Alfred takes this as clue one before taking a picture of it. He then comments on how the mosquito's are now gone and calls this clue two. The group went outside to hang up signs for the missing pearls to see if anyone has any ideas about a possible thief, when Cynthia suddenly rushes over to tell them they don't need to hang posters when she already caught the thief. They ask her about this, but she reveals she actually didn't catch the thief, but she plans to and asks for a reward, something Alfred didn't even think about. He offers her a Gumdrop, as its the only thing he has on hand. She expresses interest in wanting more before leaving as Camille asks if its possible the Ghost came back for the pearls. Once again Cynthia comes by, then claims Gabby stole the pearls but refused to admit it. She shows them small green little objects but Alfred mentions they smell funny and tries one before revealing they're actually mints. Cynthia is annoyed and she goes to return them to Gabby. As they head back, Camille and Milo are slowly becoming convinced that maybe it is a ghost. Alfred refuses to believe in this however and to rid of the theory, Camille tries to channel the spirit, but as she does this Milo suddenly jumps up! He claims something rubbed against him and they look to find a small white and yellow lizard. They list this as clue three and go to Hedgequarters to examine each clue. Alfred points out that clue 1 and 3 are related, but not clue 2. Gecko's eat bugs, so the one they found probably ate the mosquito's while he checks on his laptop. The group run back to Alfred's bedroom after he thinks he has solved the case and he finds the pearls in his desk. He then pulls out baby lizards! Camille and Milo seem very confused, and he explains to them that the baby lizards ate the mosquito's and the pearls were not pearls at all. They were gecko/lizard eggs. The group goes to release the babies outside when Cynthia runs by again to tell them she's finally found the missing pearls. Camille informs her the pearls were never really missing as she shows them... a tooth?! J.J. Raccoon appears and mentions having left a tooth for the tooth fairy. While he explains, Cynthia soon begins to back away and eventually takes off as J.J. soon realizes what happened and he gives chase! The group laugh at the scene as the episode ends... Quotes: *Ms. Hedgehog: "You kids have fun, we are going to start lunch." *Mr. Hedgehog: "We?" *Ms. Hedgehog: "Hmm, yes... we!" ---- *Milo: "...there would be marks in the--the--ah-choo!" *Alfred: "The dust. Sorry, we are doing our cleaning tomorrow." ---- *Alfred: There is no such thing as a ghost. There is perfectly reasonable explantation I... I... just don't know, what it is... ----- *Cynthia:'' I found the thief.'' *Alfred: You did? That was fast. Who is it? *Cynthia: Uh... Well I don't know just yet... Trivia *Alfred seems a bit more "adult"-like with Lilly then he is normally in other episodes. *Cynthia should have been able to smell the peppermint from the candy she mistook for Pearls. *This episode is slightly controversial with some parents due to Camille trying to contact Spirits. *Usually gumdrops aren't in wrappers, they come in bags. Goofs *In a few instances the boa Camille was playing with looks to be too small in comparison to how big and fluffy it was when she wore it. *The number of pearls change during scenes. *Alfred's mouth looks to be pinker then it should be when he yawns. *Alfred's dads muzzle seems brighter then it should be at the breakfast table when Alfred leaves. *The writing on the poster doesn't look like writing. *The poster behind the trio flips sides when Milo approaches Alfred, then flips again as Cynthia shows up. *Oddly Alfred was shown sleeping in his normal attire. *Lily was awake at the dinner table but moments later while in Alfred's room she's asleep under his blanket. However its possible there was some time between the scenes. *Milo's tail is missing when Cynthia leaves. *After determining it to be clue 3 the lizard is then refered to as a Gecko. Gallery: vlcsnap-2012-02-12-12h18m44s87.png|Are first clue, is a trace in dust. vlcsnap-2012-02-12-12h21m35s14.png|And second clue is, that there are no mosquitos, anymore. vlcsnap-2012-02-12-12h27m35s35.png|And last clue, is lizard in Alfred's room. Vlcsnap-2012-02-12-12h13m44s166.png|Camille as 'Lady Crabtree' vlcsnap-2012-02-12-12h11m45s2.png|First quote... vlcsnap-2012-02-12-12h13m57s34.png vlcsnap-2012-02-12-12h27m14s80.png|Third quote... Watch the video Category:Episodes Category:Baby Animals Category:Lilly Episodes Category:Mr. Hedgehog Ep. Category:Mrs. Hedgehog Ep. Category:Cynthia Eps Category:Episode Galleries Category:Images